Predložak:Visoka slika/doc
A caption option is optional, and an image frame will be used if a caption is supplied. If the caption contains an equal sign, use the parameter |3=''caption'' in the place of |''caption''. If the caption supplied is exactly equal to image syntax such as thumb, the image's tooltip will no longer display the caption, but instead default to the name of the image. The image width option is optional, but must be given in pixels without the "px". It will set the width of the image to that amount. Default is 250px. The box height option is optional, but must be given in pixels without the "px". It will set the height of the box containing the image to that amount. Default is 500px. The alignment option is also optional but requires box width to be defined. If given a value of right or left, it will align the entire wide image frame respectively. Default is right, use none for in-line. Example Without caption Default is right-aligned. This text goes after the tall image template. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet... Default is right-aligned. This text goes after the tall image template. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Nulla auctor blandit metus. Integer facilisis nunc ut mauris. Fusce gravida nibh vel purus. Maecenas eleifend volutpat magna. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Pellentesque habitant morbi tristique senectus et netus et malesuada fames ac turpis egestas. Maecenas faucibus. Fusce in ligula. Integer sed ipsum. Morbi posuere, turpis non ultricies pretium, metus metus pharetra ante, eu sodales lectus eros ut purus. Quisque varius iaculis nulla. Quisque enim. Phasellus lobortis nibh in velit. Pellentesque tincidunt felis sed sem volutpat consequat. Nulla quis nisl rutrum risus bibendum porta. Ut fringilla, urna sit amet tristique tempus, sapien tellus rutrum quam, in mattis ante lectus sit amet quam. Nam eget nulla non sem vehicula varius. Suspendisse eleifend neque eu lectus. With caption, in line. In this case, because of the none, text is put under the image. Lorem ipsum... In this case, text is put under the image. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Nulla auctor blandit metus. Integer facilisis nunc ut mauris. Fusce gravida nibh vel purus. Maecenas eleifend volutpat magna. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Left aligned This text goes after the tall image template. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet.... This text goes after the tall image template. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Nulla auctor blandit metus. Integer facilisis nunc ut mauris. Fusce gravida nibh vel purus. Maecenas eleifend volutpat magna. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Pellentesque habitant morbi tristique senectus et netus et malesuada fames ac turpis egestas. Maecenas faucibus. Fusce in ligula. Integer sed ipsum. Morbi posuere, turpis non ultricies pretium, metus metus pharetra ante, eu sodales lectus eros ut purus. Quisque varius iaculis nulla. Quisque enim. Phasellus lobortis nibh in velit. Pellentesque tincidunt felis sed sem volutpat consequat. Nulla quis nisl rutrum risus bibendum porta. Ut fringilla, urna sit amet tristique tempus, sapien tellus rutrum quam, in mattis ante lectus sit amet quam. Nam eget nulla non sem vehicula varius. Suspendisse eleifend neque eu lectus. Vidi također * Kategorija:Dokumentacija predloška